An endoscope is a well-known optical system for evaluation of internal organs. Most endoscopic procedures are not sterile procedures. After completion of a cleansing process, the endoscope is handled as a clean object. It is usually kept in clean spaces, transported to the procedure room by a clean hand with or without gloves, placed on a clean surface for assembly to the light source, placed on a bed sheet in the case of a colonoscopy, and then lubricated and inserted into a body cavity. During the procedure, the shaft of the endoscope is usually held by the endoscopist for insertion, withdrawal, and manipulation. The endoscope could be inserted and withdrawn multiple times during a single endoscopic procedure, meaning that with each withdrawal, the shaft of the endoscope touches the external environment including the bedding, examination table and the patient's external body surfaces. The endoscope is occasionally held by an assistant during the examination base of the procedure. After withdrawal from a body cavity, the endoscope is handled as a contaminated object and is taken to the cleaning room where it is to be cleaned for the next procedure. To improve and upkeep the sanitization aspect of endoscopic procedures, endoscopic centers follow a set of policies set in place by the endoscopic center's internal policies or regulatory agencies.